Invisible
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: (reposted) Goten has a secret that his folks don't know about. He has a deep feeling for Trunks. He goes to see him in the dead of night. See how Goten feels. Please read and review. (Complete)


Disclaimer: I don't not own the song invisible and I don't own dbz.

Invisible

Goten the youngest son of Goku and Chi-chi had a hidden secret and the young boy was not prepared to tell his folks the news. He was afraid that they or more so his own mother would shun him. Goten was just scared. Then he thought of the one person alive he cared for the most, Trunks.

Trunks was the president of Capsule Corp. now. Goten was more invisible to Trunks mainly because he was far to busy with work. Goten sighed as he looked over at Trunks' picture that was beside his bed.

What are you doing tonight  
I wish I could be a fly on your wall  
Are you really alone  
Still in your dreams  
Why can't I bring you into my life  
What would it take to make to see that I'm alive.

He stared at the picture for a long time. Goten smiled at it. ' Oh Trunks… you still don't know how much I adore you. I want to tell you the truth of it all… but something is holding me back. What is it? Is it fear? No, no it couldn't be. I have known you for years and years. I could never fear you. But do I fear something else or is it your to busy to hear me out. I want this moment to be perfect. I want you, Trunks. I want you to know what is on my mind somehow someway.'

If I was invisible  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
If I was invisible  
I'd make you mine tonight  
If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible  
(Wait...I already am)

Goten looked out the window. It was a cold and windy night. ' I don't care anymore… I have to see him again. I can't sit around her and wait for you… I must go to you my dear Trunks! I must! I don't care what the others think anymore all I know is that you are the one I am looking for… the one that can complete me. Nothing will silence my heart but you.' Goten quickly went into the closet and pulled out a jacket. He opened his window and jumped out. Forgetfully he didn't shut the window and Goten ran all the way to Trunks' house.

I saw your face in the crowd  
I called your name  
You don't hear a sound  
I keep tracking your steps  
Each move you make  
Wish I could be what goes through your mind  
Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life.

Gohan woke up with a start and quietly went into his brother's room. He opened the door and felt a strong cold breeze hit him as he came in. Gohan's eyes widened as he closed the door behind him. He saw the open window. Gohan made his way to the open window. He smiled as he knew what his little brother was doing so late at night. Gohan's long flowing hair swayed in the wind as the moon shined down from the sky. Gohan looked up at the bright orb once again smiling. ' I know what you are up to Goten. I know why you ran out in the middle of the night. You want to see him… Trunks. You're body is urging you to visit him. I know what your heart tells you… I know because I too have feelings of love and I know what crazy things it can make you do. Goten your reasons are as clear as day to me. You're afraid of what mom will think if she found out her secret. That's perfectly understandable. I know what it's like Goten… every day I wonder if my choices will disappoint mother but no matter what I don't let that stop me. And I see you have taken after my footsteps. For you are my…. Little…. Brother."

Goten ran and ran till he arrived at his lovers house. He climbed up to the balcony. He looked into Trunks window.

If I was invisible  
Then I could watch you in your room  
If I was invisible  
I'd make you mine tonight  
If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible.  
(Wait...I already am)

Goten smiled as he saw Trunks doing what he always did in his bedroom. He started changing out of his work cloths into his night cloths. He sat down on his bed and looked over at the picture of Goten. Goten's eyes widened as he saw this. ' Could it be that same picture? But I thought he lost that years ago… I should have known he felt the same way for me… but why didn't he say anything… he has so many opportunities… but he just kept it to himself. Will it doesn't matter much to me… I like watching him. It makes my love for him grow even more… Trunks will always be my Trunks till my death.'

Goten started thinking about the time when he saw Trunks after work.

I reach out  
But you don't even see me  
Even when I'm screaming  
Baby, you don't hear me  
I am nothing without you  
Just a shadow passing through...

Goten smiled as he looked in for a third time. ' I wondered why you didn't say it that day… but I guess you couldn't see me… you are such a popular guy Trunks. You are one of the richest people I know. You are a hotshot in a major company. That's why all those people come to see you… but that's not all you have to offer. That isn't the reason WHY I love you. No… it isn't. I love you for everything else that those bimbos and hookers see. I see a caring person who would do anything to make someone happy. You wonderful Trunks… just incredibly awesome. You aren't selfish either… and you're not blinded by your power. You don't see me just as some poor child you see me as an equal worthy of your respect… Trunks you are the one who has always been by my side no matter what happens to me. You were with me when my mother died, you were there when I thought my brother was gone… you were there… supporting me, telling me everything would be alright. And Trunks you were right… I was really glad you were by my side for all these years through all the good and bad times… and that is another thing I like about you Trunks… And that is the reason for me to stay by your side for ever and ever.'

Fin…

Hey everyone. How was that? I hope you all enjoyed it. I love this song and I love the Goten X Trunks pairing. And I all hope you enjoyed this story. Please review, no flames.

trunks and goten


End file.
